Gocha: Daughter of Goku
by purpletwist
Summary: alternative universe story with Goku have a Daughter
1. The Begining

5 year past since Piccolo was defeated. Goku has settled down with his wife Chichi and their twin children a boy and a girl. the boy was named Gohan and the girl was called Gocha.

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the deep woods of mount poaz Gohan was looking for his twin sister, the two were playing hide and seek, Gohan got tricked into seeking her out. He walked in the wood alone, tears formed into his eyes.

" I want my daddy" he said, a little tail popped out from behind his shirt " I wanna to go home"

" Daddy!" he cried, his voice echoed around him " Gocha?" he called out softly no response " any one?". Gohan ran crying, he rested near a log, he looked up to see a butterfly, he dried his tears, he chased the butter fly to a tree. looking around he couldn't find away up, he tripped over a root. He got up to dust him self off. looking up at the tree the butterfly flew away.

* * *

on the other side of the woods a little girl looked around the woods. she had a little blue shirt, with fusha colored sleeves, a red belt, and a purple skirt. Her hair was pulled back into a braid that hung down to her back, she walked across a log, she lost balanced and fell into the river. with her little feet and hands she manage to swim to a rock and climbed out. resting she decided not to go near the water again.

"Mommy, Daddy" she heard a voice called out. The girl spotted her brother, quickly she hid behind one of the rocks. She watched Gohan walked past by her, he was upset.

" Gohan" she called to him, getting up from her hiding spot

" Gocha" he cried, he hugged his sister and he was crying " I'm glad your here" he said. Gocha notice Gohan's hat missing

" Gohan what happened to your hat?" she asked. Gohan looked at her

" I'm sorry, a tiger took it from me" he said

" it's ok" she said. Gohan didn't pay attention to her, he spotted a blue bird standing on the edge of a log. Gohan ran over to the log, he climbed up on it. Gocha ran after him trying to stop him

" Gohan" she called to him, he look at his sister he was barely over at the bird, ignoring her he laid down to get a better look at the bird

" do you have a name? " he asked the bird. Gocha wanted to get up there and get her brother off but she was afraid she would endanger her brother by falling into the river, she was afraid of it. " my name is Gohan" he said. the bird flew off.

" hey, wait" he called but the log lost it place and Gohan fell into the river.

" Gohan" Gocha cried, the river drown out her voice, Gohan came back up he grab on the log as the water carried him down the river

" Gohan" she cried " GOHAN!!!" she screamed.

Gocha ran around in circles, screaming. she spoted the nimbus cloud above her head. she knew who it was, she took in a deep breath.

" DADDY!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. the cloud halted and came speeding down. a man jumped off the cloud. Gocha ran to the man.

" Gocha whats wrong sweetheart?" he asked her. Gocha cried

" Daddy" she cried " Gohan fell in the river" she cried " Save him Daddy" she said. Goku Picked up his daughter and the two of the sped off on the cloud.

Goku found Gohan on a tree branch above a water fall. Gohan jumped into his fathers arms

" Daddy, thank you Daddy" he sobbed, Goku tried to figure out how Gohan got up there Gocha was looking up and down.

" Daddy" Gohan chirped " I lost my hat" he said, just then his hat plopped on his head.

" what, no you didn't it's on your head" he said " now lets get going to master Roshi's you two" he said to his kids, the both smiled " that's my children".

* * *

Goku and his children rode on the nimbus, Gohan was in front sitting and Gocha was behind him she was standing. the three watched dolpphins jumped out of the water.

" Hey Gohan" Gocha said, Gohan turn his head to face his sister

" yeah?" he asked

" want to play hide and seek when we get there?" Gocha asked. Gohan turn to his father

" Can we daddy?" Gohan asked him

" can we?" Gocha asked Goku. Goku smiled

" all right" he said " but don't go near the water and do not go in to Roshi's house" he told them. the kids nodded.

The Nimbus cloud started to descend to the small island. Goku held Gohan in his right arm and Gocha in his left. He jumped off the cloud landing on his feet.

" Hey is any one home?" he called out. A old man, a young monk and a blue hair girl came out off the house

" Goku" they cried.

" Hi" Goku said. The three people draw their attention to the two kids

"Hey Goku who are the kids" the woman asked

" are you trying to earn some money by baby sitting?" the monk named Krillin asked.

" their my children" Goku said, Gohan looked up at his father Gocha waved hello. the woman, the monk and the old man had a spaz attack.

" your children?" the old man gasped.

" yup" Goku said putting his kids down " pretty wild huh"

" oh Goku they're adorable" The woman named Bulma said. Gohan spotted the turtle coming up to him

" this is Gohan" Goku introduce his son. Gocha wasn't paying any attention, she was playing with the sand. " and this little scamp is Gocha" he said. Gocha looked up at her father at the mention of her name, she got off the ground and brushed the dirt off her outfit.

" say hello you two" Goku instructed his kids.

" Hello" Gohan said bowing

" hi" Gocha said waving. the old man, the woman and the monk bowed back. Gohan tried to hide from the turtle, Gocha went up to it, she patted the turtle. Bulma came up to Gohan, she came eye leve to him

" so Gohan how old are you?" she asked. Gohan quickly counted on his fingers.

" 4 and a 1/2" he said holding up his hand. Bulma turn her attention to Gocha

" and what about you Gocha, how old are you?" she asked. Gocha look down at her toes.

" I'm 4 and 1/2 too" she said.

"oh" Bulma said " so your twins" she said " who's the oldest"

" I am" Gohan said.

" Gohan is the oldest" Gocha said agreeing with him. Bulma smiled

" it's not so bad being the youngest" Bulma said " being the youngest you don't get in trouble that much" she said

" Hey!" Gohan said. Bulma and Gocha giggled.

" do you 2 want to be like your dad when you grow up?" Bulma asked them

" Chichi doesn't let them fight" Goku said

" so what do you 2 want to be when you grow up?" she asked them.

" A orthopedist" Gohan said

" uh.. a orthopedist" she repeated, her face went a little blue " oh wow" she got rid of the the though and turn to Gocha

" and what about you Gocha" she asked

" I want to be an astronaut" she said

" thats sounds like fun" Bulma said.

Gohan tried to hide from the turtle again, Gocha pushed her brother toward the turtle.

" I think he wants you to pet him Gohan" Goku whispered to his son. Gohan touched the turtle on the head, he continued to pet him. Bulma notist the tail on Gohan

" a tail" she asked.

" yup he was born with it, just like me" Goku said

" What about Gocha?" Bulma asked. she look at Gocha but didn't see if she had a tail

" she has one as well" Goku told her " she like to keep it hidden like she doesn't like it". Gocha let her tail slip out a little then it when back under her skirt. Bulma got up from the ground

" oh man " she said " Goku does anthing stange happen at night with the kids?" she asked

" what do you mean?" goku asked not cathing on to what his friend is saying. Roshi came zooming up to him

" she means has Gohan or Gocha looked at the moon when it's full?" he asked.

" well" he started he though for a few seconds " no we all go to bed pretty early"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" well there alot different from you when you were a kid" he said Gohan sat on the turtle's back as it gave him a ride to the shore, Gohan got off from the turtle but ran back cause the water scared him a little. Gocha stood away from the water.

" I know, Chichi makes them study all the time" Goku said " she said marital arts is a waist or energy". Gohan came runny back to his dad

" oh how neat their's a dragon ball on your hat?" Bulma asked.

" yup it's the fourstar ball and I wanted Gohan to have it" he said

" What about Gocha?" she asked " does she get a dragon ball?"

" Chichi forbids her to have a dragon ball" Goku said " I don't know why the dragon ball won't harm her" he said. " Gocha has helped me find the three start ball and the six star ball since she doesn't get to own a dragon ball of her own" he said.

" wow we had some amazing adventures trying to find those things" Bulma said. Gocha poked her brother

" Gohan let play hide and seek remember" she said.

"ok" Gohan said the two did rock paper siccers to see who's going to hide

" I win" Gocha said. Gohan turned around and started count. Gocha quickly ran behind the house.

" so what are you going to wish for when you get all seven?" Krillin asked, he picked up a rock and tossed it across the water.

" that's a good question" Goku said picking up a rock " come to think of it i really don't want any thing" Goku threw the rock like Krillin did but with more force and the rock flew faster and father across the water.

* * *

Gocha found a spot behind the house. she dove into the bushes to hide. She waited for 5 minuets, then ten. Gocha got out of the bushes, she needed to use the bathroom. she peeked out of the corner of the saw a strange long hair man, her father on the ground and her brother being held by the man and was crying. Gocha didn't like what she was seeing. No one hurts her brother

" Hey" she screamed at the man. The man turn to the small child, Goku lifted his head up

" No Gocha don't" Goku said, the man turn back to Goku

" so Kakarot you have another child" he said " I'll take her as well" he said. He started to walk over to the child but Gocha anger rose to the point that she started to charge at him. Raditz's scouter started to beep

" what power level 80?" he said Gocha ran up to him, jumped and kicked him in the shin. Raditz dropped Gohan to check his shin. Goku watch in amazement that his own little girl could do that?. Gocha ran over to her brother

" Gohan are you ok?" she asked. Gohan nodded. Raditz came up behind them. grabbing Gohan with his right hand and Gocha with his left hand he lifted them up. Gohan started to Cry again and Gocha started to kick.

" like I said Kakarot I'm taking your son **and **your daughter, you got till tomorrow try to enjoy it" he said lifting up into the air

" put me down DADDY!!!" Gohan screamed. Gohan and Gocha were tucked under Raditz's arms

" I expect great things from you brother don't let me down" he said laughing.

" GOHAN!!!!" Goku yelled " GOCHA". Raditz sped away with a scream Gocha and a crying Gohan

" Daddy, help me DADDY!!!" Gohan screamed the sound of their voices died out.

* * *

ok this is chapter oneof this little fan fic. i don't know how long it will last but I will not add another chapter if any one gives me bad reveiw. I think this story will only go up to the Namek saga


	2. Good bye Goku

ok heres chapter 2. no bad reviews ok.

* * *

Goku ran over to the shore.

" Gohan" he cried " Gocha" he fell on to his knees. with anger he pounded the sea shore with his fist, and begin to cry. he friends rushed to his side

" I'm sorry Goku" Roshi said " their was nothing we could do"

They help Goku over to the front steps of the Kame house. they placed him gently on the foot steps

" I hope there ok" Goku said

" don't worry Goku, it's you he's after plus he would of hurt Gohan and Gocha now" Bulma said " by the way how did Gocha do that?" she asked " you said yourself she not allowed to fight right"

" I know" Goku said " she must of saw me doing some moves and taught herself " he suggested " any way we must find away to get them back".

* * *

Raditz was getting irritated with Gohan's crying, He stopped in mid air, he lifted the boy up to eye level to him

" stop crying right now" he said " Uncle Raditz is getting angry" he said.

" you no uncle" Gocha said " your a big meaning, plus Daddy doesn't have a brother" Raditz turn to the little girl

" your wrong little one" he told her " I don't know where you were but I'm indeed your uncle Raditz" he said " now shut up" he snapped at her. Gocha started to squirm in the tight arm that is wrapped around her little body

" what are you doing" Raditz asked, Gocha started to kick, her little kicks were hitting him in the arm " stop it right now" he commanded her

" I..." she started to say " I...gotta use the bathroom" she said. Raditz cringed, he didn't want to smell like urin, he quickly landed on a mountain, he dropped the girl. the girl look all over the area

" Well!" Raditz snapped " don't you have to use the bathroom?" Gocha turn to him

" yes but.." she started

" but what?" He snapped

" your not going to watch are you?" she asked. the older sayain glared at her

" No I'm not going to watch" he told her, He turned away from her . " If you try to run I'll fetch you got it" he warned her. Gocha nodded, she ran over to a bush.

Gocha came out of the bush, feeling relived, Raditz picked her up and took of again

* * *

" I wished they get back soon" Chichi said she was cleaning Gohan and Gocha's room, " I'm turning into a clean freak" she picked up a book and flipped through the pages

" oh Gohan" he worked so hard to learn his math" she placed that book down, she picked up another book" flipping through those pages she found doodles of a stick fighure on top of a rocket ship. Chichi glared at the doodle

" Gocha is in so much trouble when she gets back" she said " she needs to complete her math and her science hasn't been touched" she said " that's it she grounded".

out on a field and big crater was made. it was deep and huge. Raditz dropped the two kids

" I'll be back" he said " don't try to run away" he warned them. he jumped into the crater. Gocha took this the chance to escape.

" come on Gohan" Gocha said lifting her brother up " we can run away from him" she said

" Gocha we can't" Gohan said " he'll get us"

" well you don't know unless you try" she said, grabbing her brother's hand they ran over to the west side of the field. Gocha felt her self being picked up so quickly. Gohan fell back and started to scoot away. Raditz glared at the boy

" what did I tell you" Raditz said

" I'm sorry.." Gohan said " I didn't mean to". Raditz picked him up and he walked back to the crater. He dropped Gohan near the broken truck, he Had Gocha in his hand.

" Gohan, run! ran away from him" Gocha told her brother, Raditz lifted her up to eye level with him

" I just had enough of you" he told her. Gocha was about to kick him in the face when he blocked it with his other hand " you got guts, just like a true saiyan" he said

" whats a saiyan?" she asked. Raditz Ignored her, he dropped her, he went over to pick up Gohan. he jump back into the crater. fist he tossed Gohan in. " you can come out when your quiet" he said. walking out of the crater his eyes fixed on the girl who was scared stiff

now what are we going to do about you?" he asked the little girl. he went o pick her up but instead he was grabbing a after image

" what the?" he said shocked, how did she do that?". not far from him Gocha was hiding behind a rock, she tried to keep quiet, Raditz was searching for her with his scouter so far nothing.

Gocha took a deep breath, it was her chance, she was going to run and get help, getting up she smacked her face into a large boot, looking up she came face to face with her angry uncle, quickly she scrambled to her feet, Raditz was to quick he grabbed the back of her shirt lifting the screaming girl, Gocha was slammed against his knee, next thing she knew her bottom was throbbing like she beein been spanked., Raditz took the girl back into the crater where his pod was.

" that hurt" she cried rubbing her bottom. . He threw the girl in to the pod to join her brother

" I hope you learn your lesson" he said thowing her in as well locking it up. He headed back up the crater

" finally" Raditz said " maybe I can get something to eat". his scouter started to beep " what, power level of 790" he said. the green lenses of the scouter kept pointing to the right. He spun around. the scouter pointed to the pod

" No not Kakarots kids" he shouted " well the girl has a average of 80, but The boy... impossible it's broken" he said turning off the scouter.

* * *

Chichi was busy cooking dinner, she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. she unfolded the paper. she laugh to her self

" oh Gohan" she said " he's so good at his math" she beamed, then frowned " if only Gocha could do the same"

" Chichi" a voice called, a very large man came into the house with boxes of wrapped presents and a giant teddy bear

" hi dad" Chichi greeted him

" where are my grand children" he said " I bet their all grown up, and Gocha is out in space like she wanted to be" The Oxking said Chichi smiled it was great to see her dad.

* * *

" BURP!" Raditz made the noise after eating a poor farm animal " next time I'll cook the meat" He walked back to the crater taking a bite of a fruit that was in the shape of a pear and had stripes on it. He spited the fruit piece out of his mouth checking his scouter it still had the same reading as before. Raditz checked again and this time a power level of 630 were coming his way. he ignored it. The scouter beeped again. Goku and Piccolo have arrived.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

" Gocha" Gohan jumped from his spot in the pod

" what is it Gohan?" Gocha asked.

" Daddy's here" he said running over to the pink window, he knocked on the glass to get his father's attention. Gocha just stayed all wrapped up in her little ball. Gohan notist

" whats wrong?" he asked. Gocha hiccuped a little then tears formed from her eyes. then she started to cry

" DADDY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. it was so loud that Goku, Raditz and Piccolo could hear.

" you brat is very loud, just like a newborn sayain" Raditz said. Goku glared at him

" my children are not sayains they are earthlings" he said

" oh" Raditz said " your sure? your daughter has the spirt of one" he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

back in the space pod Gocha was crying, her botom hurt from Raditz's spanking and she was frighten

" Daddy" she kept crying " I want my daddy". Gohan curled up next to her and hugged her like a big brother should do. He let Gocha cry all she wanted.

back to the fight Raditz faced Piccolo, he pointed to his right shoulder

" that little trick almost killed me" he said " now do you remember the move I was going to show you?" he asked

" yup" Piccolo said trying not to show fear. Raditz took his left hand and held in high into the air

" Saturday Cru.." but was cut off. turning around Goku was standing with Raditz's tail in his hands

" hehe...you were careless" he said. squezzing the tail tighter Raditz fell to his knees.

" Goku you sly dog" Piccolo said

" Piccolo think you can come up with another one of those attacks?" Goku asked

" yes I just need some time" Piccolo said

" Kakarot, please " Raditz begged. " you wouldn't kill your own brother"

" your not my brother" goku said squeezing the tail more " you kidnapped my children, and you were going to kill all of my friends"

" I was bluffing" Raditz quickly said " I was only testing your powers, now seeing that your strong I will give up" he said " let me go and I'll set your children free and I'll leave this planet" he said

" don't listen to him he's only lying" Piccolo said

" promise you'll never came back?" Goku asked giving his tail a squeeze

" yes I'll never return" Raditz begged. Goku let Raditz's tail slip from his hands

" Goku NOOOO!" Piccolo cried out . Raditz got up and hit Goku in the chest, Goku was sent flying on his back. Raditz quickly pressed his boot on to Goku's chest

" no fair" Goku said. Raditz laugh at him

" you are a fool Kakarot" he said " your to soft, I won't hesitate to kill my own blood if I have to". he stomp on Goku with all his might. Goku screamed at the top of his lungs

" go on I want you to say Uncle" Raditz chuckled.

Gocha cupped her hands over her ears

" I can't take it" she said " I don't want to hear daddy cry" Gohan kept silent.

"Make it stop please make it stop" she cried .

" say good bye" Raditz said but his scouter started beeping, turing to the crated out jumped Gohan, breaking the space pod along with it. Gocha was at the bottom on the crater trying to climb out.

" what?" Raditz said

" Goku look" Piccolo said " over at the crater it's your son" he said. Gohan stood there he hiccuped a little

" his power level it's increasing" Raditz said " it's over a 1000" he said.

" leave.." Gohan started " leave my daddy" his hands started to form fists " ALONE!" he screamed. his power level rose and he was surrounded in a ball of energy. he charged at Raditz. He head butted into his chest causing him to to lose balance. Gocha finally made her way saw the whole thing.

" Goku" Piccolo called to him " it's your daughter" he said Goku was watching Gohan that he didn't notist Gocha.

" uh Gohan" he said. Gohan got up and remembering he ran to Goku's side.

" Daddy" he whimpered

" run away Gohan " Goku said " take your sister and run"

" but Daddy" Gohan started. Raditz was approaching them.

" no stay back" Goku warned. Gohan turn to face Raditz. his little figured appeared on the scouter

" what" he said, he glared down at the boy " hey what happen to your power?"

" what power?" Gohan asked not remembering what he did. this angered him

" you forgot" Raditz said " you knocked the stuffing out of your uncle Raditz" he said. hitting Gohan across the head knocking him out.

" Gohan!" Goku cried. helpless he watched his son's small body get thrown across.

" Gohan" Gocha cried, she ran over to her brother

" Gocha" Goku called to her " run away"

Gocha tried to wake her brother up she saw the shadow that hovered over them, turning around she saw Raditz glaring down at her. she got in a defensive stance

" and what are you going to do little girl" he chuckled

" stay away from my brother" she said

" move out of the way brat" Raditz told her " or do you want another spanking". Goku got up and ran up to Raditz holding back his arms

" Kakarott what are you doing" Raditz said trying to get out of the hold. Gocha took the moment to drag her brother out off the way

" Piccolo, now fire it now" Goku said

" all right here it comes" Piccolo said

" Kakarott you wouldn't theirs no way we can dogged that we'll be killed"

" if that's what it takes" he said

" you wouldn't" Raditz choked

" alright here it comes" Piccolo said _sacrificing your self to save the planet._

_"_KAKAROTT!" Raditz screamed

" SPECIAL BEAM CANON!" Piccolo screamed. out shot a beam with a yellow beam whiriling around it. it struck Raditz and Goku in the somach. then coming out of them. Goku let go of Raditz and the fell Goku on his back and Raditz on his stomach.

* * *

ok chapter 2 is up.

DBZ belongs to whats his face

Gocha is mine


	3. The separation

Gocha watching the whole thing ran over to her father." Daddy" she cried, Goku turn to face his daughter

" Daddy can't get up" Goku told her

" no Daddy" she cried

" Gocha listen to me" Goku said " take care of your brother". Gocha kept shaking her head no, she didn't want to hear this at all

" Gocha I need you to be strong" he said " I'm real proud of you"

" you are?" Gocha asked " how?"

" the way you stood up to Raditz I'm very proud of you" he said

" Daddy?' Gocha chirped

" yes?" Goku said trying to hold back the pain

" are you mad at me for knowing how to fight?" she asked. Goku though for a moment but a yellow plane came descending from the sky

" oh no I only see one standing " Bulma said.

Roshi, Krillin Piccolo and Gocha were at Goku's side, Bulma was checking Gohan

" hey every one" Goku said " listen take care of Gohan and Gocha"

" Goku your gonna make it" Krillin said " you gotta"

" sorry my friend" goku told him. Goku then passed out.

Goku?.." Krillin said " GOKU!!" he cried

" Daddy?" Gocha said shaking goku's dead body " DADDY!!" she cried still shaking the dead body untill it faded away leaving a big blood stain on the ground

" where did he go?" Krillin asked. Piccolo looked up into the sky and smirked

" Kami has him" he said. Bulma took gohan over to Krillin

" so Kami has Goku's body?" she asked. she turn to Piccolo " how was Goku's brother able to find him?"

" a device on his left head was able to track Goku down it picks up power levels" he explained. Bulma handed Gohan to Roshi

" Krillin come here" she said. Gocha folowed Bulma and Krilin seeing what they were doing.

" ok I want you to reach down and grab it" Bulma explained while pointing to Raditz's scouter.

" me?" Krilin asked "if thats what you wanted" Krilin had a second though before he reached it " he won't come back to life will he?". Gocha with her little hands pried the scouter off Raditz'a face. with a deep scowle on her face she kick his head.

" Here" Gocha said reaching the scouter up to Bulma. Bulma took the scouter from the little girl and ruffled her hair

" thank you Gocha" she said.

Bulma tested the scouter first " it's broken but I can fix it" she took out a pocket thing full of little tools. Selecting the screwdriver tool she pop open the data compartment. Gocha was standing on her tippy toes to get a good look.

" wow" Bulma said " so advance" she poked around with her screw diver " theirs a lose socket but I can fix it, and I'll reprogram it into our language" explained

" I guess we'll take the kids home and get the other dragon balls at Goku's" Krillin suggested. Roshi turn to Piccolo

" well I guess we'll be seeing you" he said but Piccolo wasn't paying attention. he was focusing on his left arm, just like that the arm grew right back. the three were shocked, Gocha hid behind Bulma.

" be fore you go" Piccolo said " two more sayains are coming to earth with in a year" he explained " and.. I want Goku's son to come with me"

" but he's just a boy" Bulma said

" yes thats true, but his power could be useful against the sayains" he said

" I don't believe you" Krilin said " bet you want to gobble him up" he accused

" I DO NOT!" Piccolo shouted. " I'm taking the boy to train him" he lifted up his finger and Gohan floated out of roshi's arms in to Piccolo's arm. Gocha got a little angry

" Hey" she called out leaving Bulma's side. Bulma tried to stop her but failed. Gocha walked right up to Piccolo, she started to beat on his right leg

" why are you taking Gohan" she asked " I'm not gonna let you take him". Piccolo lifted her up by the her head

" who said I was **only** taking him" he bent down to her level . He faced the trio " I'm taking his daughter with me as well, she maybe a weakling but she got the fighting spirit" He started to ascend up into the air " Goku can see his children in a year" he took off.

" Great who's gonna tell Chichi?" Krillin asked, Bulma and Roshi both looked at him. _oh great me and my big mouth_ he thought.

**********************************

Piccolo took the kids to a wast land, he landed in the water, he drop Gocha into the water, she started to beat on Piccolo's leg again

" you killed Daddy" she said " you killed him, you killed him, you killed him!!" . Piccolo ignored her, he drop Gohan into the water to wake him up. Gohan emerged from the water.

" where am I?' he asked, then he saw Piccolo, he ran around screaming " Daddy, help me daddy the bad man Piccolo has me" he cried. Piccolo grabbed him from his shirt, He walked out the water with Gocha behind waddling out.

Gohan continued to cry " Stop crying you baby" Piccolo snaped. Gocha went up to her brother

" come on Gohan" she said while calming him down. Gohan stopped crying.

" all right you two" Piccolo said, the two kids turned to Piccolo " if were done here we need to talk" he said

" why don't you tell Gohan what happened to Daddy" Gocha said defending her brother, she had a deep scowl on Piccolo

" listen you father is dead" He said, Gohan started to get tears in his eyes, " don't you dare start" he snapped causing Gohan to tremble and Gocha to cling on to her brother, " now your father sacrifice him self to save the both of you"

" I know who killed Daddy Gohan " Gocha whispered to her brother. Piccolo picked up on what she said

" with the dragon balls he'll be brought back to life" He told them " listen 2 more beings are more powerful then your kidnapper are coming in a year so during this year we'll be training for that" he explained

" what I can't fight" Gohan complained " my mom will get angry if I fight"

" to bad kid " Piccolo said to Gohan " you have a power that you haven't even touched, with that power you could help us against the sayains" he said

" what about me?" Gocha said " do I have a sleeping power too?" she asked

" sadly no" Piccolo told her " but you got the spirit of your father with in you" he said. Gocha started to pout, no hidden powers, she doesn't have any powers.

" I have no powers" Gohan said " just a kid". Piccolo picked up the boy by the head " hey what are you doing?"

" no powers huh? we'll see about that" he said

" what are you doing" Gocha said, she grab on to Poccolo's leg " put him down" Piccolo ignored her, he tossed Gohan into a mountain. Gocha watched helplessly

_better find that power of your soon_ Piccolo though, he felt another power rising, looking down Gocha watched Gohan, she didn't know that her power was increasing a little. Piccolo didn't think she had any more power. Then the mountain disapeared. Gohan was sitting from the spot. Piccolo walked over to him with Gocha tagging along behind him.

" did I do that?" he asked

" see what I mean" Piccolo said " your powers only trigger when your emotions are at it's peak" he explained " but I'll teach you to control it"

" but I don't wanna fight" Gohan said " I wanna become a orthopedist"

well if we don't do anything you'll grow up to be nothing" He said. " ok time to start training and I'm not going to be soft like your idiot father"

**************************************

" ACHOO!" Goku sneezed he was running across snake way

_wow I can not belive what Gohan did to Raditz he's a chip off the old block _Goku thought to himself _and Gocha I didn't even know she was training behind my back, the little rascal she is, I wonder how she did it. _Goku kept running as fast as he can.

******************************************

" take off your stupid coat" Piccolo commanded Gohan. Gohan took off his coat folding it nice and neat, Piccolo glared at Gocha " you too"

" but I'm not wearing a coat, this is a shirt" she said and I don't have a under shirt like Gohan does"

" never mind" he muttered

" what now Mr. Piccolo" Gohan asked

" all you got to do is live" he said

" live?" Gohan asked as if it was an foreign language to him

" if you can survive out here in the wild for six months then we'll start the real training" he explained

" we can do it Gohan" Gocha said

" First you two are going to be separated" Piccolo said, the children looked up at him " listen your brother needs to rely on himself" he said " and you can't baby him all the time". He pick up Gocha and Took off, leaving Gohan to run after him.

******************************************

Piccolo landed it was miles away from Gohan, he placed Gocha down, she turn to him with a deep scowl on her face

" why did you separate us?" she asked " are you going to kill him like you did to daddy?"

" ENOUGH!!!" Piccolo shouted at her, Gocha fell backward " Listen you seem to be protecting your brother but how is he going to learn? your brother needs to defend himself" he said " and not have his little sister defend him all the time"

" but why am I here?" she asked " you said I got no sleeping powers" she said

" true" Piccolo agreed with her " but if you train hard you'll have power just like your brother" he said, he notist the skirt that Gocha is wearing " you can't train with that skirt" he said

" So" she snaped " I do have pants under it" she said, with her little hands she tugged until the skirt part of her dress was ripped off exposing her tail.

" now like I said to your brother all you have to do is live" he took off to leave the young girl to fend for her self.

* * *

Chapter 3 is compleate. please reveiw


	4. Monkey rage

sorry it took so long. i only had volume 2 of the manga and season one of the show. please don't bad mouth about Gocha

* * *

Alone in the deserted waist land. Gocha wandered around a little

_I hope Gohan is all right_ she though. she came across a pool of water. looking down her hair was out of place.

" Mom would kill me" she said. then she remembered that her mother wasn't around. she sat down looking into the water. tears came to her eyes

" MOMMY!" she cried " I WANT MY MOMMY!" . she wiped her tears " DADDY" she hiccuped. she remembered the vision of Piccolo's special beam cannon going though her fathers chest.

" YOU KILLED HIM!" she screamed " YOU KILLED DADDY!" she punched the ground " I HATE YOU PICCOLO!" she screamed with each punch. Unaware Piccolo was keeping an eye on her.

_good_ he though _ i don't expect you to like me anyway_. He shot off to check on Gohan.

* * *

Gohan was stuck way up high on a cliff. he looked down

" oh how did I get up here?" he asked himself " I remember a dinosaur chasing me". He curled him self up into a ball as he sat down. he began to cry his crying tired him out.

Way up high in the sky. a little palace balanced on a pole . a old green looking man and a short black person stood over the edge. the old man trembled as he watch down below

" so" he started " Piccolo has taken in Goku's children" he turn to the short person next to him " i never though Piccolo would do something like this Mr. Popo".

" did you say Goku's son has a high power level Kami?" Popo asked

" yes that's true" he said . then he frown " but Goku's Daughter I'm afraid not" he walked away from the edge.

***************

Gocha ended up finding a forest. looking up at the sky she notice it was red

"oh I'm not suppose to be out at night" looking out the corner of her eye she spotted a cave carved out of a tree trunk. she ran over to the cave getting inside she curled up against the wall.

" I wanna be special too" she said " I wonder how Gohan is doing?".

Back up on the cliffs Gohan woke up to use the bathroom. then he curled back up. A draft blew over him, waking up Gohan saw 2 apples laying in front of him

" oh wow" he got up " apples" he reach for one. He was about to take a big bite when he though of something _ I didn't see any apple tree_. shaking the though away he bit into the apple, his face went into disgust " eww theses apples are sour". He cried as he at the apples. Unaware to him Piccolo was watching

" that's all your getting kid" he said " be grateful".

************

The next morning Gocha got up. her little cave punched a light in the wood and shown into her eyes

" oh that's bright" she said half sleepy. she felt her tummy grumble " oh I hope to find something to eat". she went out side. she decided to look for a tree with fruit. she walked over to a pond to wash her face. her face was a mess and so was her neat tied back hair " oh i better take it out" she reached back her head, taking out the hair tie but it snapped.

"whoops I guess it just broke" she said. Her hair was all out of place and spiky. she tossed the tie away " wow it feel's good to have my hair lose".

up on the cliff, Gohan heard a pack of dinosaurs stampeding under him. He looked down

" Hey!" he called to them " up here, hey hello" no use the ran past him like nothing.

*****

Mean while back with Gocha, she was walking along the lake

_I guess if i want a bath I'll have to bath in the lake._ then an Idea came to her head, she got into a horse stance, cupped her hands together

" KA.... ME" she drew back her hands " HA.....ME" Concentrating she focused on a tree " HAAAAAAAAAAAA" she screamed, but nothing came out as she trusted her hands forward. Gocha opened her eyes, the tree was still there

" Hmm.." she looked at her hands " I guess I'm not doing it right. she tried again

" KA......ME" she reacted the sequence " HA....ME" this time a little spark started to form in her hands " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she release the energy but instead of hitting the tree it blew up in her face, she fell backwards " yay!" she cheered " I did it", getting up she brushed her self off " now I just got to hit the tree.

All day Gocha has been practicing the Kamehameha wave, each time it blew up at her and some times it burn out before hitting the tree

_wait til daddy see what I can do._ Gocha wanted her father to see her skills.

* * *

some where on Snake way, Goku stopped running, he felt a small tiny power coming from earth

" well I'll be" he said " it's the Kamehameha wave". he continued to run.

* * *

Gohan was still stuck up on the cliff. night had fallen

" I'll never get down" he whined, Gohan was going to cry but instead he felt tired, he curled up and went to sleep.

Gocha, was bathing in the pool next to her cave, her cloths were hung on a tree branch her tail poked up from the water, bathing is the only time she lets her tail unwrap around her waist, she was scrubbing her face

" I Hope Gohan is still alive" she dunk her head under water she swam to the pool edge and got out, walking over to the tree branch she picked up her clothes and went inside her cave.

--------

Gohan woke up having to use the bathroom again, after he was done he notice his shadow

" hey I have a shadow" he turned around facing the moon "Wow I have never seen the moon that big be.." but he stopped talking as he snapped into a trance, his pupils turn from black to red

" what the" Piccolo who was not to far away witnessed the boy. Gohans heart begin to pump fast, he began getting larger and his clothes shredded off of him, fur grew all over his body, his face began to form from human to a monkey, his pupils disappeared and his eyes turn from white to red.

" ROARRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ozaru Gohan cried out to the sky, the cliff crumbled below and Gohan began his rampage

" what is this" Piccolo demanded , but Gohan took a giant rock and threw it at him, Quickly he dogged it, Suddenly he remembered what Raditz said to Goku

_with the full moon a sayain power doubles_

"that's it" he cried , turning around the moon shown bright, Quickly he launched a Ki blast from his hand aiming at the moon. the moon exploded, The giant rampaging ape shrunk back to a naked sleeping child, Piccolo flew down to examine the kid.

" so that's the power of the sayins at the full moon?" he questioned " good thing i destroyed it" he noticed the tail, taking hold he ripped it out " just to make sure this don't happen again. Piccolo pointed at the child, a beam shot out of his finger, hitting the boy , Gohan was now dressed in a uniform similar to his fathers except the symbol that represented Piccolos training. Suddenly Piccolo remembered about Gocha

_if Gohan transform then..."_ Quickly he flew into the opposite direction that Gocha was. Piccolo targeted Gocha's energy, he found the tree with the opening on the bottom. Piccolo cut the tree down making it less work for him. the cave now had an open roof, Piccolo starred down at the sleeping girl, it appeared she wasn't effected by the full moon, he clothes were worn out and some had little tears in it

" you must of been working hard" he spoke, unaware to her he was watching her practicing the Kamehameha wave, he did the same thing to her that he did to Gohan, zapping her, her old clothes were replaced with a new set, instead of orange, she was given a sky blue color. Piccolo notice that she had her tail wrapped around her waist

" better remove that tail" he suggested, he reached down to get it but, Gocha swat him away with her hand., Piccolo jumped back and got into a fighting position " think you can take on me?" he teased, but Gocha didn't wake up to face him, she was sound asleep, Piccolo took the opportunity to try again but Gocha swatted him when his hand got near her tail, Gocha garbed her tail and rolled way from him

" no.." she mumbled in her sleep " no..one.. touches.. my tail". Piccolo gave up, there was no way he could get to the tail

" so be it" he said then took off into the sky

_at least the moon is gone _Piccolo soared into the night sky _I have not time to babysit, I have my own training_ as he flew off leaving the twins to discover the new gifts he gave them.

* * *

Gocha is very protective of her maybe the younger Twin but she the dominate twin, and how she knew about Goku's kamehameha wave?' well she must of seen her father do it a couple of times.

Please review


	5. Chichi finds out

Krillin chickened out on telling Chichi,

" I don't blame you" Roshi said "tell you what I'll write a letter to Chichi" offered

" no" Bulma said " Krillin has to go back and tell her. she was working on Raditz old scouter, programing it into there language, but she got interrupted when Yajarobi came telling Krillin that Kami wanted to train him, Tien and Yamcha, Krillin was out side hoping the pudgy swordsman would come back

" hey hes comming back" Krillin said, now Roshi and Bulma ran outside, but it turned out it wasn't Yajarobi, instead it was the Ox King.. and Chichi

" Chichi- calm down" Oxking tried to convince her daughter to slow down

" NO" Chichi yelled " MY CHILDREN HAVE SCHOOL!" she hollered " I WON"T LET THEM MISS A GOOD EDUCATION"

Ox-king spotted the island, he waved to the people on it " hello master roshi" he bellowed.

" oh no it's Oxking and Chichi" Roshi cried. the jet car landed on the soft sand Oxking got out and bowed down in respect of roshi

" oh master its good to see you" he said, Chichi was here for something else

" WHERE ARE THEY!!!" she demanded " WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN?". Roshi cleared his throat

" Chichi there is something you should know" he told her

* * *

" WHAT TAKEN BY PICCOLO!!" Chichi cried, she imagined her two children huddling scared in front of that monster

" where was Goku?" Oxking asked

" he's dead" Roshi told them strait forward, Chichi fainted, her father caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

Gohan woke up , he realized he wasn't on top on that cliff anymore

" how did i get down?" he asked him self, he notice a pond " Water, I'm thirsty" he was about to dunk his head to get a drink when he saw his refection, stading up he examined his new clothes " when did i get these?" but he lost balance, he felt around he rear end, something was missing

" AH!!" he looked behind him " MY TAIL IT"S GONE!!" he danced around trying to get a better look.

**********

Gocha was looking at her new clothes, she let her tail unwrap from her waist " what happened to my old ones?" but she wasn't worried about them, looking at the pink armbands she looked at the same tree from yesterday getting into position she gave it a try

" KA.....ME" she cupped her hands together, pulled them back " HA......ME...." the blue and white ball of energy formed in her hand " HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she thrust the power forward, but instead of creating a hole in the tree she just scraped the bark off

" Aww,,," she pouted " not good". Gocha began the day practicing the Kamehameha wave.

* * *

Yup Chichi now knows


	6. The start of training part 2

the six months of training were almost up, Gohan began laughing in the face of danger, Gocha finally was able to do the Kamehameha wave, she had moved to a new location, this time a real cave since her tree cave was gone. the cave had a pool of water for her to bath in, she also learn how to catch fish and she would keep it in the pool until it was time for dinner, she remembered the fishing trip with her father when he and her were hunting the dragon balls

_in the middle of the forest thre was a small calm river, Gocha was watching from the shore, in the water bubbles Begin to emerge, then a fish head appeared_

_"boo" the fish spoke. Gocha screamed and fell off the rock, out under the fish Goku walked out of the water_

_" sorry Gocha" he said, he held up the fish " ready for lunch?". the girl nodded. Goku taught her how to , properly prepare a fish before cooking, then the two ate the fish_

_" this is good daddy" she cried _

_"I say so my self" Goku agreed, the to laughed as they happily ate the fish_

Gocha wiped a tear from her eye " daddy" she whispered.

*************

Goku had made it to King Kai's planet, he would of gotten there sooner if it wasn't for falling off of snake way and Princess Snake did try to keep him from leaving her home, but in the end she was a giant snake , and Goku got away.

Goku was working on chasing bubbles, the gravity on the planet was so heavy that he could barley keep up.

* * *

Gohan tried to escape, he even made a raft, but a storm was brewing and he got lost at sea, Gocha was blown away from Piccolo's power that created a strong tornato

The two reunited and met a group of orphaned children, but soon were attacked by adults wanting to put the kids in an orphanage, the ring leader, couldn't put up with this any more, he grabbed Gohan and Gocha and took one of the empty cars and abandon the rest of the kids.

" why did you do that? Pigero" gohan cried

" yeah , why did you abandon them" Gocha asked

" don't you get it " Pigero yelled at the twins " I couldn't take care of them, they needed a good home, and I'm not that person to provide all of that". He dropped the two near the mountain " mount Poaz is just up that hill " he turned the car around " say hi to you mom for me" and droved off to start a new life.

Gohan and Gocha raced toward there house

" I can see it Gohan" Gocha cried, but Gohan stopped, she turn to her brother " what are you waiting for?"

" Gocha did you realise how strong we became with out mom?" he asked. Gocha though about it, she was able to do the Kamehmeha wave on her own

" yeah" she agreed with him. the two walked away from the house, Chichi didn't even realise the two were here as she checked out side.

******

" Gohan , what is your mission?" a voice called, it was Piccolo, he was standing not far from the two, Gohan took a breath

" to fight the Sayain that will arrive on earth in 6 months" he responded, Piccolo smirked

" now the real training has begun" he said

" what about me Piccolo?" Gocha asked him

" you can go home to you mother" he told her. Gocha growled

" No" she stood her ground " I'm gonna fight along side my brother and father"

" very well" Piccolo told her " lets go"

* * *

I liked that episode with the orphaned kids so i stuck it tin here. and Gocha is not afraid to face any danger.

the sayain saga is almost over, I might do the Namek Saga

since Gohan had the memory of Goku gathering herbs to heal a scrape Gocha get a memory with her father as well.


	7. Piccolo the friendly guyNOT!

The two sayain children stood in front of their instructor, they were ready for the next lesson but first, the two had to catchup of each other

" look Gocha" Gohan demonstrated with his hands he shot a ki blast at a rock, it exploded

" wow Gohan but I'll show you something better" Gocha looked at a mountain that was behind Piccolo, with her hand she shot her Ki, the energy missed Piccolo but it whizzed at the mountain taking the top off of it

" that amazing Gocha" Gohan exclaimed, Piccolo got frustrated

" Ok if your done let work on you physical attacks " he instructed " Gohan attack me". Gohan obeyed, the boy lunged at him, Piccolo quickly dodged his punches but his kick he barley could avoid, he disappeared, Gohan stopped, where did piccolo go?, Piccolo appeared from behind and hurled the child into a rock wall.

" that wasn't fair" Gohan wined " I couldn't see you"

" you don't need to see" Piccolo lectured the boy " you have to feel my energy" he turn to Gocha " now it's your turn" Gocha didn't need to be reminded, she Lunged at him, her punches and kicks were slow, but when Piccolo tried to get her from behind she felt his presents and elbowed him in the gut before he reappeared

" well" Piccolo said recovering from the blow " you got the Ki part down but you need to work on you physical strength, as for Gohan he has to work on his Ki" he glared at the two " now again". This time both Gocha and Gohan attacked in a team, and yet they got beaten up

o0o0o0o0o0o

Later at night a fire was going Gohan had his right eye punched , Gocha right arm was bruised, the two laughed off the beating the damage they received from their teacher.

" well at least you don't need your sister to protect you" Piccolo commented on Gohan's braveness Gocha yawned and went to sleep on the patch of grass under her. Gohan looked at Piccolo

" hey Mr. Piccolo you fought my dad right?" he asked,

" yeah so, I plan to fight him again" Piccolo responded to the boy

" but I don't think you will" Gohan tried to start a conversation with him " you might ended up being friends with daddy" that pissed Piccolo

" Shut up and go to sleep" he barked . Gohan curled up next to his sister and went to sleep.

" like I never be friends with your father" he mumbled.

* * *

I think I need to re watch the episodes of the first saga. next chapter the sayains finally arrive.


	8. The Sayain have arived

Gohan, Gocha have finally completed there training. Gohan uniform switched from Orange to a purple color, while Gocha's stayed the same except that the pink armbands are now red and her hair was pulled back into a up pony tail, she still kept her tail wraped around her waist, she looked up at the sky

" hey it's getting dark?" she commented

" looks like the dragon is being summoned" Piccolo answered her " your father will be brought back to life". then Piccolo panicked " then that means the sayain are almost here!"

" the sayain?" Gocha questioned. she imagined two men looking exactly like Raditz, both ready to kill, she shook the though away _no now is not the time to be afraid._

_stay calm_ Piccolo mentally reminded her. Gocha picked up on a strong power level

" Piccolo something is coming this way" she warned, all three got into a stance ready to attack but as the power got closer it turned out to be Krillin

"hello down there" he called while descending, he landed in front of the three, Gocha was the first to approach him but Krillin walked past her

" hey you're Goku's son" Krillin said to the boy " yup you look like your father". Gocha dashes over to her brother

" Hi" she said, Krillin fell backwards " whats wrong?" she asked " you don't remeber me Uncle Krillin?"

Krillin seemed to be thrown in a loop or two, then he remembered the little girl

" oh thats right your Gocha" he spoke. " hey how was training with Piccolo?" he asked them.

" well.." Gohan wanted to answer but Gocha cut in, she had her arms folded across her chest

" I wasn't to bad" she said " but Piccolo was more focused on Gohan then me"

" hey cut the small talk" Piccolo interrupted " they're here". all for looked up at the sun and there were the two Sayains.

" well lookie here" Nappa commented " four little bugs ready to be squashed". the two landed , Piccolo was the only one that got into stance, Gohan, Gocha and Krillin were trying hide the fear, Gocha wanted to run but knew she had to stay and fight, Gohan and Krillin were studying the two sayains

" seems like they were expecting us" the sayain Vegeta spoke.

" yeah so what do you want?" Piccolo demanded before the fight started

" that voice" Vegeta said recognizing it " Yes your the one that killed Raditz?"

" what?" Piccolo asked

" didn't Raditz tell you" Vegeta pointed to the scouter that's on his left ear " our scouters are transmitters "

" hey Vegeta he's a Namek" Nappa pointed out. Piccolo was surprised at what the sayian called him

* * *

if your wondering why Krillin ignored Gocha it's because he afraid she might turn into another Chichi and Krillin can only handle one not 2. but our little Gocha doesn't end up like her mom.


	9. The first to die

Namek? Piccolo had no idea where he came from but some how these two sayains knew

" no surprise " Vegeta spoke snapping the Namek out of his though " no wonder Raditz lost to them" Gocha cupped her hands over her ears

" so Piccolo your from outer space?" Krillin asked

" I had no Idea" Gohan commented. Nappa notice the girl behind the trio

" hey Vegeta look, one is to scared" he teased. the three turn to Gocha who was trying to block out the sound

_Gocha snap out of it_. Piccolo mentally told her

Gocha dropped her hands from her ears " sorry but I don't like that name"

" Enough" Vegeta interrupted " now Namek tell us where the dragon balls are?"\

" sorry to disappoint you but the Dragonballz are not here" Piccolo informed them

Gocha went over to her brother " hey Gohan didn't daddy tell us that the dragon balls turn into stone after being used?" she whispered

" hey you there" Vegeta barked, his voice startled the two children, Vegeta noticed a familiar brown belt around Gocha's waist, he knew that wasn't any belt

" Nappa don't kill the girl" he ordered. Nappa was checking the scouters reading

" the girl power is around 730, the boy 1000, the namek 1400 and the midget about 1100"

" Nappa take off your scouter" Vegeta commanded, taking his off " those readings are useless"

" oh good call " Nappa took his off " unlike that fool Raditz who got him self killed for relying on the scouter to much"

Gocha wanted to cup her ears again, she didn't like to hear that name , she got distracted by the gaint bald sayain taking out what looked like a capsule the top had seeds, he planted each one in a hole, the other end contain a green gooey substance, he placed two drops on each hole then threw the capsule like garbage. out from the planted spots six little green creatures sprouted out, like zombies from a horror film.

" don't be fooled " Vegeta warned " our sibamen are strong, stronger then Raditz" he glared at the warriors

" those three are your targets" he comanded, Gocha felt confused, didn't this guy know how to count

" don't you mean four?" she asked, Vegeta was not effected by the girl's question

" why do you wish to die?" he asked her,Gocha didn't know how to answer that " I could kill you right now, and it's no use hiding that tail of your little girl"

Gocha was trying to hid her fear, how did he know about her tail, he thoughts were interrupted by a tall bald man with a third eye and a small little white floating person landing next to Krillin

" Tein, Chaozu" Krillin cried, right after they landed another man with long black hair landed next to Gohan, his log hair swung over his back

" sorry i'm late" he said,

" Yamcha" Krillin cried again, Gocha watched the tall man flex out his muscles, then got into a fighting stance,

_wow he kinda cool_ she though to herself, she shook her head

" six on six, perfect" Vegeta spoke.

" then I'll go first" Tein approached the field, Vegeta looked at one of his sabamen

" you take this one and go full out" he commanded, the sabaman launched it self, tein use a air force to send it on it's back, now it was his turn to attack, but the head on the sibaman slit open and a green liquid sprayed out. Krillin garbed Gocha while Piccolo and Gohan jumped out of the way, the steam from the liquid cleared, it looked like a trench was dug out of the ground

with out a second though Tein strike causing the green creature to tumble to the ground.

" way to go Tein" Chaozu cheered, the saibaman tried to get back up but Vegeta pointed at it and the poor thing exploded

" why did you do that for Vegeta?" Nappa asked

" don't you get it" Vegeta lectured" it under estimated it's opponent " he turn to the rest of the remaining saibamen " see what happens to you comrade, I want you to go full out"

Krillin offered to go next but was stoped by Yamcha

" no let me Krillin" he said " you've been wished back by the dragon balls" he got ready to fight " now try me" he yelled at the sibamen.

human verses creature were throwing punches and kicks, then they disappeared

" where did they go?" Gohan asked " I can't see"

" feel for them" Piccolo told him, Gocha had no trouble sensing there energy, Gohan closed his eyes, then opened them

" I can feel them, I can see them" he said, Piccolo rolled his eyes.

Yamcha used the kamehameh wave on the sibaman , he floated down to check if his opponent was dead

" that takes care of him, who next" he said. but the sabaman wasn't done, he lunged out clutching him self to Yamcha, the other watched as the little creature self destruct, as the smoke cleared the Z warrior Yamcha laid dead

* * *

Gocha crush on Yamcha doesn't last long. And she does not like her uncle Raditz at all, I wonder why?


	10. Piccolo's sacrifice

This chapter was a bitch to write. thank god I had season 1 of DBZ and Next time I'll watch the DBZ kai for the get to the point parts!.

...Any way this chapter has reference to TeamFourStars DBZ abridged can you point them out! good luck!

* * *

At Roshi's house Bulma, Chichi, Ox king , Plaur Oolong, Baba and Roshi watched from a TV, the Scouter that Bulma worked on ended up exploding off her ear, so much for that thing. Tears came to her eyes when she saw Yamcha

" Y..Yamcha" she spoke, then threw her self on Roshi

" NO...YAMCHA!" she cried, Roshi tried his best to comfort her but ended up getting a slap for being perverted. Plaur on the other hand was pressing her self to the Tv screen and was crying. Chichi was getting her self ready to go and get her two children,after seeing what Piccolo did to them she wouldn't alow it, in her hands she had a shot gun, and a backpack full of supplies. nothing wasn't going to stop her. it took Ox king and Roshi to calm her down and she broke down crying.

Yamcha's death cause Krillin to snap and activated his limit break, he shot power full Ki blast hitting the remaining sabamen. he missed one, it lunged at Gohan and Gocha, Piccolo grabbed the sabaman before it could do any harm to the kids, punching it in the stomach he threw it and shot a Ki blast from his mouth destroying it. Tien and Chaozu were glad Piccolo was on there side.

now it was Nappa turn, no one could stop him, Chaozu sacrifice him self but the sayain lived, Tein had lost a arm in battle but with the last of his strength is wasn't enough, he colaps dead. all that were left was Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo and Gocha.

Vegeta gave the remaining z warriors he gave 3 hours for Goku to come, in that time Nappa took off to destroy a military crew on water, he took them out leaving the ocean stain with blood.

Nappa return , his armor destroyed, the 3 hours were up, now Nappa was ready to fight them.

" where that coward Kakarott?" he asked. Gocha didn't like the sayain calling her father a coward

" he's not a coward" she cried

" you better watch what you say little girl!" Nappa scolded, this made her hush up. Krillin charged at Nappa,

Piccolo Came up with a plan to distract nappa while he went and grabed his tail, but it backed fired, Nappa and Vegeta have over come the weakness of the tail and the Namek was knocked out.

now it was Gohan, Gocha and Krillin, The giant sayain went ahead and kocked the boy out, next he targeted Krilin. The small man held out his arm and a small ki turned into a disk,

" I call it destruct O disk" he threw it, Napa barley dodged it only having his cheek cut, the disk ended up destroying a mountain with a guy calling out riccola.

Angry, Nappa attacked Krillin, his fingers started to collect energy and he threw it at the small man, Krilin barley dodged it while shilding his face from the bright explosion. Nappa charged again but was hit by Piccolo

" I'm Back" Piccolo said . Nappa turn to the Namek

" your gona regret doing that" he said , before he made a an attack Gohan had kicked him, sending the sayian crashing into a boulder cumbling on impact. Poccolo was amazed at Gohan power and how he manage to send the gaint sayin flying, The attack didn't last long, Nappa stared to power up his eyes glaring at Gohan's.

" now you learn what happens when you get me angry" Gohan couldn't move he was scared stiff,

" Gohan!" Gocha called, ignored the cry Nappa hand trusted forward sending a power full blast enough to kill him. Gohan couldn't move, he felt him self get Shoved out of the way, looking up Gocha had pushed him. There was no time to get out of the way. and Piccolo knew he had to stop the blast, quickly at the last second he put him self in front of the blast protecting Gocha.

Piccolo screamed at the attack hit him, once the smoke cleared the Namek fell. Gohan scrambled to his right side while Gocha crawled over to his left

" Piccolo!" Gohan called to him. Piccolo opened hies eyes facing Gohan

"hey.. you ..have..to.. take ..it from here" Piccolo spoke, Gocha was trying to hold back the tears, Piccolo with little strength turn to her

" Gocha.. you did..well" he said " you..improved from the start...when..I almost..gave up.. on you..."

"P...Piccolo don't go" Gocha cried. Piccolo smiled

" sorry" he cough out purple blood " stay ..alive.. both.. of ..y..." he closed his eyes for the last time, looking real closely a tear fell from his eye.

Piccolo the Namek, once Goku's enemy teacher of Gohan and Gocha now dead along with the dragon balls

* * *

Did you find the References?

any way there was a time when Piccolo was going to give up on Gocha and focus more on Gohan but he was wrong. and if your wondering Piccolos bond is stronger with Gocha's then it is with Gohan ( he even lets the girl give him a manicure, that's how strong the bond is)

Next Time: Goku returns


End file.
